


Ice Ice Baby

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 18:Ice skating, and for Draco100's prompt #33: Presents.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles' prompt # 18: [Ice skating](https://i.imgur.com/57o8oUP.jpg), and for Draco100's prompt #33: Presents.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ice Ice Baby

~

“You’re plotting something.” 

“You think?” Pansy smirked. “Slytherin, remember?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Something more than usual.” 

“Just a simple ice skating party,” said Pansy as they approached the pond. “Although there is a surprise for you. Let’s call it your Christmas present.” 

“Now I’m _really_ worried,” drawled Draco, although he did speed up.

Pansy laughed. “Yes, I can see how concerned you are.” 

People were already at the pond, and Draco waved when he saw Daphne and Blaise, Theo and Astoria, Millicent and Greg. He blinked. “Wait, is that—?”

“Potter actually came! Excellent.” Pansy patted his arm. “Happy Christmas.” 

~

Silently cursing Pansy, Draco approached Potter.

“Malfoy.” Potter smiled. “I understand this party’s a surprise Christmas present?” 

Draco inclined his head. “You could say that.” 

“You must like ice skating.” 

“I enjoy it well enough. You?” 

Potter shrugged. “No idea. I’ve never done it.” 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Shall I show you how?”

“That’s…decent of you, Malfoy.” Potter nodded. “Sure.” 

“Right, let’s go over to the pond and I’ll explain the best way to do this.” 

“Are you sure we can’t just get on the ice?” Potter asked. “I learn best by doing.” 

Draco smirked. “As you wish.”

~

Potter fell. A lot. By the time he acknowledged learning Draco’s way would work better, everyone else was far away, leaving them alone.

Teaching Potter to skate involved close contact. By the time they managed a turn around the pond, Draco knew Potter smelled of chocolate, and that he’d muscular arms and a fantastic arse. 

“That was brilliant,” Potter said once he’d skated a short distance on his own. “I see why you like it.” 

“Do you?” murmured Draco, eyeing Potter’s bum. 

Spinning, Potter caught him. “Were you…checking out my arse?”

Draco smirked. “Maybe. That okay?”

Potter grinned. “Maybe.” 

~

They began sizing each other up after that, Potter blatantly eyeing Draco’s arse, Draco returning the favour. 

Draco was wracking his brain for a way to proposition Potter when Pansy came by to say the others had finished ice skating and were retreating to a nearby patisserie for refreshments. 

Draco nodded. “Potter and I plan to stay out a bit longer. See you later.” 

“Okay,” she said, smirking. And, hugging Draco, she whispered, “Glad you’re enjoying your present. You’re welcome.” 

“Harpy,” Draco muttered fondly, hugging her back. 

“What was that all about?” asked Potter afterwards. 

“I’ll explain over drinks.”

“Deal.”

~

Drinks became dinner, and before Draco knew it, he was in Potter’s bed being fucked. 

Potter proved ferocious in bed, and before Draco knew it, he’d spent the entire night having his body be thoroughly explored by Potter’s hands and tongue. 

In fact, Draco reflected as he watched the sun seep around Potter’s blinds, fucking Potter was like ice skating. Exhilarating, with unexpected spins, leaving him feeling immensely satisfied when done. 

“That party was a present for me, too,” murmured Potter in his ear.

Shifting to grin at him, Draco said, “Don’t tell Pansy. It’ll just go to her head.” 

~


End file.
